fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Hour of Reckoning
Hour of Reckoning is a duology of movies produced by Ghostrealm Studios with assistance from the animation studio Shaft Inc.. It takes place at the end of the Ghostverse's first phase, chronicling a crossover between the characters of Champions of Ascerth, Zalvar Online, and Birds of a Feather as the Circle of Shadows threatens to enact a master plan that can tear apart the entire galaxy. It takes place immediately after the story In The Shadow Of An Empire. Production Around the time of Zalvar Online's development, had been throwing around ideas for a major crossover between the Ghostverse's characters. As development went on, planning continued and would eventually spiral into a basic plot, inspired by both the Subspace Emissary of the video game Super Smash Bros. Brawl and the movie Avengers: Infinity War, with the Legion expansion of the video game World of Warcraft inspiring Part 2 specifically. Initially, the plan was to make the story of Hour of Reckoning into a game, but it was hard to figure out a style of gameplay that would fit the story. This would lead to the idea being transitioned into that of a two-part movie, so that plot was a prime focus. The plot itself was also split into two movies to chronicle two major plot points: the defense of Ascerth, and the attack on Jalgor. Character development was a prime focus, with Tigertot wanting to strengthen the bonds between existing characters while giving them goals to strive for. Taikari and Kaiden in particular got the most focus, as they were the main protagonists in a sense. Others such as Elina and the Soul Grazer were given plenty of screentime, though as a whole both movies relied on an ensemble cast. Plot Summaries The following are synopses of both movies' plots. For full details, one should check the scripts within the actual articles. Hour of Reckoning: Part 1 Hour of Reckoning: Part 1 opens with the Heart of Kalnar being taken from the planet Wanotori. Despite Felton and Trent's best efforts, they're captured and promptly thrown into a prison ship. Meanwhile on Ascerth, Elina wakes up from her coma right as Xastil City comes under attack. She fights alongside Kaiden and the rest of their group against a corrupted Jogot, known as the Plaguerooter, but barely escape with their lives. Elsewhere, the Vanguard of Spirits frees Felton and Trent, and begin moving towards Ascerth thanks to a recall beacon. When they arrive, Xanvor decides to handle the space battle as Taikari and co. head down to the surface. They arrive just as Kaiden's group is attacking the entrance to the weapon beneath Ascerth, and help them out. Some go to assist in liberating Everbark Forest and stopping the Plaguerooter. During the events of the movie, all of the Acolytes of Nihility perish save for the Defiler and the Deceiver. The group eventually saves the weapon, but the Heart of Kalnar is unfortunately taken to the planet Jalgor. The Ascerth heroes agree to join the Vanguard of Spirits in invading the planet. At the same time, Fenrir is giving orders for several minions of his to enact a plan involving Jalgor. Hour of Reckoning: Part 2 Hour of Reckoning: Part 2 opens with a vicious space battle above Jalgor, with Kaiden, Vor'nal, and Keraniza taking out a major warship. However, they witness horrendous visions after defeating the Defiler. Eventually, the group arrives on Jalgor, setting up base. Fenrir eventually sends an agent of his to the group, offering his aid in exchange for data crystals belonging to Jalgor's original inhabitants. Elina, Felton, and Trent go to retrieve them, and successfully deliver the data crystals. Felton and Trent also attack a factory belonging to the Circle, where they confront the Deceiver before she escapes. Meanwhile. Jogot regains his consciousness, and goes with Norris to visit the superweapon, where they find out that it's been modified to use magical energy as fuel. When the Citadel of Anguish comes under attack, Kaiden, Elina, Felton, Trent, and Taikari sneak inside, and confront and defeat the Deceiver. Fenrir's agents also manage to deliver an advantage for the Vanguard's forces due to sabotage. Eventually, the group confronts the Soul Grazer, who attempts to bring the heroes onto his side, but is defeated and murdered by Taikari. However, the Nullifier wakes up in the process, and forces everyone to retreat. Above Jalgor, Xanvor gives an order for Ascerth's superweapon to be fired, much to the objections of the others. However, when it's discovered that there's not enough magical energy to fuel the blast, Jogot offers to act as a battery of sorts, sacrificing himself to destroy Jalgor and end the war against shadow magic once and for all. In the aftermath of the battle's end, Kaiden proposes to Elina, who accepts, while Taikari decides to go on a roadtrip of sorts and explore the other galaxies, now that the Spirituis Galaxy is no longer isolated. In a post-credits scene, Doomulus Prime is seen speaking to Fenrir and congratulating him for his efforts. He then dispatches a group known as the "Inquisition" while remarking about this opportunity Fenrir granted him. Trivia *Both movies contain numerous references to the Fantendoverse as a whole as well as pop culture. *This isn't the first movie project attempted by Ghostrealm Studios. In the past, they had attempted a Nintendo Cinematic Universe which was ultimately canned. Category:Ghostrealmverse Category:Ghostrealm Stories Category:Crossovers Category:Films Category:Crossover Films Category:Animated Films